fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrmidon
The Myrmidon (called Sword Fighter in the Japanese versions other than Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, which uses Myrmidon, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn where it is called Blade) is a sword-wielding class, often separate from mercenary or hero classes, although they have been linked early on. Myrmidons usually use swords which are much like a katana, as well as the more common, conventional swords other classes can use. Compared to other sword users, the Myrmidon has a considerably lesser amount of defense, but are able to deal attacks of higher accuracy. Myrmidons are also known for their higher percentage of dealing critical attacks. Nabarl is credited for creating the archetype of Myrmidons, with the class's basic appearance and statistic traits taken from him. He was a mercenary in the original game and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, but became a myrmidon for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Ayra is also credited with defining much of the class and its look, particularly the promoted version, the Swordmaster. The "Sword Fighter" class first appeared in Fire Emblem Gaiden where it was a renamed Hero, as Alm's promoted class used the "Hero" name. The proper Sword Fighter class was first referred to as "Myrmidon" in Binding Blade. In Fire Emblem: Fates, the class has been renamed Samurai (侍 Samurai) and is a Hoshido class. In Game Combat ]] The Myrmidon's superior speed and skill over other similar classes make them very formidable foot soldiers, but their decreased health, strength, and defense make them difficult to protect against quick and accurate opponents. When using a Myrmidon, it is important to check your surroundings. While they can easily deal with magic users and thieves with one attack, the reverse, however, can't be said to be the same. Against heavier enemies, especially fighter-type units, the speed makes them strong evaders, but their typically mediocre strength at best leaves something to be desired, especially when throwing them against heavily armored units (exacerbated further if said armored units in question are immune to their damage in some way). Should a Myrmidon be attacked by a slower unit, especially a fighter or brigand, they are often able to kill or heavily damage their enemy in a counterattack. The constant critical attacks make for a very useful ability topped also with decent attack, though it's dangerous to rely on luck, especially when it comes to classes lacking in defense. Promotions Most Myrmidons promote to the Swordmaster class. The exception to this is in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 where certain myrmidons promoted to Hero, and in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening where promotion to the Assassin class is also possible. While their stats as a Swordmaster raise in a balanced way, making the class almost entirely the same (minus the added strength), the chance of critical attacks rise even higher. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, those who start out as Myrmidons promote to Swordmasters. After that, they promote to Trueblades. Maximum Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 22 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 15 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 30 *Str: 20 *Mag: 10 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 10 *Sword: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 22 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 24 *Sword: A Uniform Most female Myrmidons are depicted in a tunic with an over-top that barely covers their waist and long, high boots with no leggings. Men are depicted in a tunic and leggings with a belt and sheath (sometimes on their back) for their sword. Etymology The Myrmidons were a tribe that followed Achilles, descended from Myrmidon, one of Zeus's countless sons. In modern times, a Myrmidon is someone who follows a cause without question. Many members of the class (Such as Guy, Lon'qu and Mia) could be called Myrmidons in this respect in relation to their devotion to swordplay. Notable Myrmidons Genealogy of the Holy War *Ayra *Holyn *Larcei *Ulster Thracia 776 *Machyua *Shiva *Mareeta *Trewd TearRing Saga *Julia *Vega *Shigen *Krisheenu Binding Blade *Rutger *Fir Rekka no Ken *Guy The Sacred Stones *Joshua *Marisa Path of Radiance *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Stefan Radiant Dawn *Edward *Isaiya Shadow Dragon *Nabarl in the remake *Radd in the remake *Athena Shin Monshō no Nazo *Samto in the remake *Malice in the remake Awakening * Lon'qu *Owain *Morgan (If the Avatar married to Lon'qu, Say'ri, Owain, or Yen'fay). *Eirika (only if downloaded via SpotPass). Fates * Hana - Princess Sakura's childhood friend and loyal subordinate. * Hinata - A swordsman who serves Prince Takumi. * Hisame - The son of Hinata. Trivia *In some games, Myrmidons can be seen as a style of swordplay from a specific region on the continent. **In Jugdral, Myrmidons come from Isaach. **In Elibe, Myrmidons come from Sacae. **In Magvel, Myrmidons come from Jehanna. **In ''Fire Emblem: Awakening, with the exception of Owain, all the Myrmidons/Swordmasters that join the Shepherds are from Chon'sin. **In ''Fire Emblem: Fates'', the Samurai class in an Hoshido exclusive class. Gallery File:Sfigter f.gif|Concept artwork of the Sword Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Unit lConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork featuring both the Myrmidon and the Wyvern Lord classes from Path of Radiance, with the former class positioned on the left. File:Myrmidon male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Myrmidon class from Awakening. File:Myrmidon female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Myrmidon class from Awakening. File:SwordFighterTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sword Fighter, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Swordfighter.gif|right|Generic CG portrait of the Myrmidon class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:MyrmidonGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Myrmidon class from the GBA titles. File:Myrmidon FE12.png|Generic CG portrait of the Myrmidon class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningMyrmidonPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Myrmidon class from Awakening. File:Shiva as a Myrmidon.JPG|Battle model of Shiva, a male Sword Fighter from Thracia 776. File:Machyua FE5 Myrmidon.png|Battle model of Machyua, a female Sword Fighter from Thracia 776. File:Vega battle.png|Battle model of Vega, a male Sword Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:Julia battle.png|Battle model of Julia, a female Sword Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Myrmidon Critical.gif|Animation of Rutger, a Myrmidon from Binding Blade, showcasing both a normal and a critical attack. File:FE9 Myrmidon (Mia).png|Battle model of Mia, a female Myrmidon from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Myrmidon (Zihark).png|Battle model of Zihark, a male Myrmidon from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Myrmidon (Edward).png|Battle model of Edward, a Myrmidon from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Lon'qu).png|Battle model of Lon'qu, a male Myrmidon from Awakening. File:FE4 Sword Fighter Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sword Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Sword Fighter Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Sword Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Swordfighter (TS).gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sword Fighter class from TearRing Saga. File:Swordfighter Female (TS).png|Map sprite of the female variant of the Sword Fighter class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Male Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Myrmidon class from the GBA titles. File:FE8 Female Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Myrmidon class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Myrmidon class from the DS titles. File:Female Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the female variant of the Myrmidon class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Male Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy male variant of the Myrmidon class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Female Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy female variant of the Myrmidon class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Lon'qu Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Lon'qu as a Myrmidon in Awakening.